Agent Winters Babysitting Service
by Team-Klaus
Summary: With the Avengers turned into babies, it's up to Agent Winters and Loki to take care of them until they are back to normal, but with a trip to the local Wal-mart, trouble is surely to happen. Slight Steve/OC and a pinch of Loki/OC. First time One-shot.


**I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

**AN: This is my first time at ever making a one-shot. So please enjoy. **

* * *

Nick Fury walked through the hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D furiously as he made his way to the room of Agent Penelope Winters. He knocked on the door to let his presences be known before marching into the room.

"Agent Winters, I need you to go down to Stark Tower and see what is going on there. I've been trying to contact the Avengers, but it seems that they have something more important to do then answer my calls" Director Fury said to the Agent who was watching and listening to him as she sat on her bed wearing a black tank top, pants and boots.

"Yes, Sir" Agent Winters said as she got off of her bed, "I'll go right away"

Fury nodded his head and left the room. Agent Winters quickly threw on a black coat and left her room, while unknown to her what had went on at Stark Tower earlier that day would forever change her life.

**~Earlier That Day At Stark Tower~**

Tony Stark the famous genius billionaire play-boy philanthropist walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee that JARVIS had made for him.

"More!" The loud booming voice of the Norse Thunder God, Thor shout as he threw down the mug that had held the same caffeine filled liquid Tony was wanting.

"Thor, you can't smash things when you want more" Tony sighed as he was not woken completely.

"My apology, Stark" Thor said as Tony took the warm mug from off the counter he stood in front of.

"Right well then where are Star Spangle and Banner at?" Tony asked.

"Steve is down in the gym, I think he called it and Dr. Banner is in his lab working on something" Thor said as a robotic arm of JARVIS hand Thor another mug of coffee, "Thank you robotic arm"

Tony rolled his eyes at Thor as he walked out of the kitchen with his mug of coffee. With the coffee working it's way through his body, he felt a little energized enough to bug his favorite patriot. Opening the doors to the old fashioned gym, he had hired some renovators to fix up. Tony was surprised to see a small blonde boy no older then three wearing nothing but the skin he was born in. Next to the boy was a white t-shirt and tan khaki pants. Tony looked at the clothes then to the boy who was watching him curiously.

"Captain?" Tony said un-sure what was going on.

The boy did not say anything, but looked at the bearded man mesmerized by the blue light showing through his shirt.

"Right well then, JARVIS!" Tony shouted for his computer butler.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" JARVIS asked.

"Show me the security video of the gym from 5 to now" Tony asked as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Right away, sir" JARVIS said and in seconds the security video was playing on Tony's phone.

Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America walked through the doors of the gym that he could call a sanctuary in the Stark Tower. He set up a punching bag and began to punch the poor thing till it busted. A few hours went by, until eight o'clock. In the corner of the gym a figure appeared in the shadow. A bright green light hit Steve making him fall to his knees. He got up only to stagger a bit until shrinking down to the little boy that stood in front of Tony.

Tony put away his phone and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It had happened an hour ago. Quickly picking up the white t-shirt Tony wrapped around the young Steve and picked him up under the armpits holding him out at arms length.

"We will never speak of this when you're back to normal" He told the child as he walked quickly to the lab where Dr. Banner was at working.

Maybe he could figure something out with the man. Tony figured, but let out a groan seeing another young boy, but luckily he was not naked like the young solider he was holding.

"Banner?" Tony questioned to the boy sitting in the middle of a lab coat, a shirt and brown pants.

"Goo" The young Banner laughed.

"At least you say something" Tony muttered as he walked over to the young boy.

Tony picked him up after moving Steve to one arm. After making sure he had a hold on the two superheros Tony walked back up to the kitchen to see a young Thor smashing coffee cups with his hammer. Tony set Steve and Banner down before groaning. He grabbed his phone when it began to ring. He looked down at the name Director Pirate.

"For once I'm actually glad to receive one of his calls" Tony said to himself as he was about to press the answer button on his phone a laugh filled the room.

A laugh that Tony had heard once before. He turned around not to be surprised to see the God of Mischief before him.

"Wow nice antlers" Tony said commenting the golden helmet with two curled at the end that Loki wore, "Going to play in the games this winter?"

"Funny" Loki said and held his hand out with green bolts of light hit Tony making him fall to his knees like Steve had done in the video.

"I think with your behavior Santa isn't going to let you" Tony said as he felt a little weird.

Loki rolled his eyes as Tony began to shrink down to a much younger self. He smirked seeing the three year old glaring at him.

"What?" He asked the young billionaire

Tony picked up an empty coffee mug and threw it at Loki's head. The glass mug hit his golden helmet making it smash into a million pieces.

"Why you little monster" Loki growled at Tony while taking off his helmet

**~Meanwhile~**

Agent Winters parked her car in front of Stark Tower and rode the elevator to the main top. Before the elevator doors open, she believed she had heard babies crying. When the doors open, Agent Winters was shocked to see a naked blonde little baby crawl by crying. She stepped out of the elevator quickly and picked the crying child up.

"Shh, it's alright. Help is here" She said to the child as she held him to her patting his back softly.

Agent Winters walked through the living room looking for any sign of the Avengers, but did not see any.

"Tony! Are you here? Dr. Banner? Thor? Steve?" Agent Winters shouted as she walked down a hallway.

As she walked down the hallway, Agent Winters heard more crying and the sound of crashing. She looked at the boy in her arms that had fallen asleep and wonder why he was here and where was everyone else at? Opening the door that the crying and crash came from Agent Winters eyes went wide after seeing the God of Mischief trapped under Mjolnir. She would had laughed if it wasn't for the young boy with long blonde hair that reminded her of Thor. Then next to him was another boy wearing at least a makeshift diaper made from a rag and safety pin. It had to be none other then Tony, because of the arc in his chest.

She looked at the sleeping boy in her arms and her eyes went slightly big. If that was Tony, and that was Thor, then this little boy must be Steve. She was holding him and he was naked! Yes he looked around three, but he was the same age as her Grandfather! Wait, there's Thor, Tony and Steve, but where's Dr. Banner? Agent Winter looked around and did not see the fourth little boy.

"Are you just going to stand there holding that child or are you going to help me?" Loki growled at her as she looked around.

Agent Winter looked down at the God and glared at him. He deserved to be down there, but maybe I should help him. I will after I find Dr. Banner. She thought to herself as Loki glared at her.

"I will, but first I need to find Dr. Banner" She told Loki before walking out of the room with the sleeping Captain still in her arms, "Have fun with Uncle Loki boys"

Agent Winters shut the door and went to find Banner. Checking the many rooms on the floor, Agent Winter sat down on the couch with Steve sitting in her lap, wearing a makeshift diaper much like Tony's. She needed to get some clothes and diapers for them, until they were turned back. Biting her bottom lip she noticed a green little boy sitting outside the main window. Her eyes went wide and she set Steve down next to her on the couch as she got up.

Steve began to cry as she rushed over to the window. Agent Winter opened the window and was about to grab the Hulk, when he jumped into the room and let out a roar.

"Stop right there young man! You will not be roaring at me! You turn back to your normal self and behave like you're suppose too" Agent Winters told the Hulk sternly with a look that only a Mother could have.

The Hulk turned back to Banner and looked at her with a frown on his face. Agent Winters smiled and picked Banner up. She walked back over to the couch where Steve was still crying. She picked him up and he immediately stopped crying and latched onto her. Agent Winters walked back into the room that she left Tony, Thor and Loki in. Thor was sitting on Loki's chest with the Mjolnir in front of him. Tony was no where to be seen. Agent Winters let out a groan as she set Dr. Banner down. There was no way she was going to put Steve down. He would not let go of her and he would not stop crying unless he was held.

"Where is Tony?" She asked Loki who looked at her when she had walked into the room.

"Help me and I will tell you" Loki said and she let out a sigh.

"Okay, but you promise?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Thor, can you please take your hammer off of Loki?" Agent Winters asked the young Norse God.

Thor looked up at her before taking the hammer off of his adopted brother. Loki sat up and set Thor down on the ground before standing up. He dusted himself off and looked over at her.

"About time you put yourself to use" He muttered, "And _Tony_ is trying to get into that cabinet holding bottles of alcohol"

Agent Winters looked over at the alcohol cabinet to see Tony trying to climb to the top. She rushed over to him and picked him up in her other arm. Tony began to squirm not liking being held.

"No alcohol for you" She said as she walked over to Thor and Dr. Banner.

She set Tony down between the two and looked over at Loki while Steve sat on her hip.

"Turn them back" She demanded.

Loki laughed and shook his head.

"Why do you think that you a mere mortal can tell me what to do?" He asked.

Agent Winters glared at Loki.

"I am a woman, and you do not want to mess with me right now!" She told him angrily.

Seeing her angry like that Loki felt a little fear, but hid his fear behind a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I can not turn them back. The spell will wear off sometime tomorrow" Loki said, "Now I should be leaving"

Before Loki could even blink Agent Winters had him pinned to the wall with a knife pressed to his throat. Loki gulped as he looked into the glaring eyes of the woman he did not know the name of as one of the Avengers cried. Most likely the man out of time, since he did not like leaving the woman side.

"You are not going anywhere" She said through clenched teeth, "If I have to watch them, then you're going to help me, until they turn back to normal or you fix them"

Loki nodded his head and Agent Winters removed the knife and walked away from him. She bent down and picked up Steve who stopped crying.

"Now since they won't be back to normal until tomorrow, we need to go to the store and pick up a few things" She told him, "Or you could watch them?"

Loki looked at the three superheros looking up at him with an evil smile on there faces.

"When do we leave?" He asked not wanting to be left alone with the three.

"Now" She said

Thirty Minutes Later and after a call from Fury, Agent Winters, Loki, and the baby Avengers walked into the local _Wal-mart_. Agent Winters made Loki pushed the buggy while she walked to the baby section of the store while the Avengers were in the buggy.

"Why must I be treated like a pack mule?" Loki asked Agent Winters as she shifted Steve to her right hip.

"Because you're the one who made them this way" She hissed at him as they past people who watched them curiously, because of Loki's Asgardian clothes, "And would it kill you to change your clothes to something more Earthly?"

"No it wouldn't, but I do not like the way you mortals dress" Loki said as she stopped in front of a rack filled with baby clothes.

"Do me a favor and hold Steve. He doesn't like being put down" She said and put Steve into Loki's hands.

Agent Winters turned back to the rack of clothes only to hear Steve cry and Loki cursing. She let out a sigh and quickly searched for some clothes that would suit the boys. Finding four shirts and some bottoms that would suit them each, Agent Winters placed them in the buggy, before taking Steve back.

As they moved onward for the baby food and diapers, Loki stopped to eye a strange contraption. As he stared unknowingly to him and Agent Winters, Tony, Banner and Thor climbed out of the buggy and crawled away.

Agent Winters stopped walking and looked back to see that Loki was eying a stroller. She wished that she had one at the moment for Steve. I wonder if he was a clinger with his Mother when he was a baby? She wondered as she walked over to Loki. As she got closer to Loki, she noticed that the babies were gone.

"Loki! They escaped!" She gasped with her eyes going bigger.

Loki looked away from the stroller and down to the buggy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, it's a blessing" He said smiling glad to be free of the three trouble makers.

"No it's not! If Fury finds out I lost them, he'll kill me!" She said glaring at him.

"Not my problem" Loki said as he continued to look at the stroller.

"Stay here, watch Steve and the buggy. Don't move from this spot while I go find the children" She said setting Steve down in the front of the buggy before marching off.

I wonder if this what it feels like to be married? She wondered to herself as she walked through the crowded store. A few minutes passed and she did not find any signs of the three. Surely somebody would had seen them. Agent Winters stopped walking as she saw a worker walk by. She stopped the woman and asked if she seen three babies wearing cloth diapers.

"I just got a call from someone over in the food department that a little three year old boy with giant hammer is smashing things" She said.

Agent Winters thanked the woman before running to where the food was. People screaming and the sound of stuff being broken could be heard. She ran faster as people began to run away from the area, where the baby Thunder God was at.

"Thor!" She shouted as she dodged a shelf that had fallen.

Thor dropped his hammer as he stared at the Agent with a frown. He knew he was going to be in trouble, so he pouted as Agent Winters quickly walked over to him. She picked him up and looked down at Mjolnir. Agent Winters held Thor down so he could pick up his hammer, before walking back to where Loki and Steve were. She placed Thor and Mjolnir down into the buggy.

"You stay here and listen to your brother, Thor" Agent Winters told him as she pointed her finger at him as he pouted.

Thor nodded his head looking down at his hammer. Agent Winters then looked over at Steve who had watery eyes as he stared at her. She let out a sigh and picked him up.

"It seems that the solider likes you, Agent Winters" Loki said as he stared at the little blonde in her arms.

"Yes, well I am his friend" She told him, "He should like me"

Loki rolled his eyes at the woman.

"Yes, well then go find the green beast and the one with the metal heart" Loki said as Thor began to chew on Mjolnir.

"Okay, have fun with Thor" Agent Winters told him turning around to leave with Steve holding onto her.

"Wait you're taking the solider with you?" Loki asked and Agent Winters nodded her head.

"I don't think you would like to deal with his crying once I leave" Agent Winters told him, before walking away.

After walking around the clothing department Agent Winters had no luck what so ever with finding Tony or Dr. Banner. Hopefully they did not leave the store. Agent Winters thought as she walked over towards the toy section. Maybe Dr. Banner or Tony was over here, she began to think until a squeal from a woman made her turn quickly over at the group of woman surrounding something small.

Agent Winters quickly walked over to the women. She could not see through the small crowd.

"He's so cute!" One woman said smiling wide.

"I wonder where his Mother is?" Another said.

"Excuse me" Agent Winters said standing behind the group.

The five women looked up at the Agent and then squealed at the blonde boy in her arms.

"He's so cute! What's his name?" One woman asked.

Agent Winters blinked and looked at Steve as he looked back to her with a confused and scared look on his face.

"Steve Jr" Agent Winters said slowly as she tried to see what the women were squealing about.

That's when she saw Tony crawling away. She tried to step forward, but the women blocked her.

"Aw, hello Steve Jr, your Father must be a handsome man" the woman said getting really close to Steve.

"Yes, he is" Agent Winters agreed as she tried to get around the women as she saw Tony head towards the women dressing room.

That little pervert, Agent Winters thought as she heard a women scream from the area.

"Do you have a picture of him? I want to see if he looks more like your or his Father" The woman asked.

Agent Winters let out a sigh and fished for her wallet out of her pocket. She opened it up and showed the woman a picture of her and Steve smiling at the camera at the New Years Party that Tony had held.

"Oh my God! That's Captain America!" One of the women screamed.

"Uh, yeah, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get going" Agent Winters said putting her wallet back in her pocket.

"Wait, I have to know something" The woman said and Agent Winters bit her bottom lip in annoyance and anger.

"Is he good?" The woman asked making Agent Winters eyes go wide and a blush appeared on her face.

She looked down at Steve and noticed his cheeks had turned a little pink.

"I'm sorry, but that's information I do not like sharing. I'm sorry, but I must be going" She said and walked away quickly over to the women dressing room.

Agent Winters shook her head at the woman's question. She knew that Steve was still a virgin, from the many comments and jokes from Tony, and the way Steve acted around women.

"Hold it right there, Tony" Agent Winters said to the black haired boy.

Tony stopped crawling as Agent Winters made her way over to him. She picked him up and walked past the crowd of women from earlier. They were glaring at her. She rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Loki and Thor. She placed Tony and Steve in the buggy.

"You won't believe what had just happened" Agent Winters sighed to Loki.

"I saw it" Loki smirked, "And I suppose you're going look for the beast? I would let you go find him on your own, but I am getting tired of waiting. You can find him hiding in the garden section"

Agent Winters mouth dropped open as she stared at Loki. He knew where they were the whole time and did not tell her!? She would had smacked him in the face, if it wasn't for the people around them. She would most likely get arrested for assault and attempted murder.

"I hate you" She said before walking away to the gardening area.

After finding Dr. Banner hiding under a table full of flowers, Loki, Agent Winters and the baby Avengers were back at Stark Tower. The babies were now wearing diapers and clothes. Tony was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Thor was wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a red piece of cloth pinned at his shoulders to make a cape. Steve wore a blue shirt with a silver star in the middle and a pair of jeans, while Dr. Banner wore a green shirt and purple jeans.

"Are you sure they will be back to normal tomorrow?" Agent Winters asked Loki as she and JARVIS fed the Avengers.

"Yes, I am positive they will back to normal" Loki said from where he stood.

"I hope so, though I will miss there cuteness" She said smiling as JARVIS put a spoon full of baby spinach into Tony's mouth.

"Agent Winters, you do know Mr. Stark hates spinach?" JARVIS said.

"I do, that's why he's going to eat it as punishment for what he did earlier at the store" Agent Winter said as she fed some peas to Dr. Banner.

She then picked up a spoon full of banana and put it into Steve mouth.

"You know Loki, you can help feed Thor" Agent Winters said as she picked up a spoon full of squash for Thor.

"I will not help that oaf" Loki huffed and left the room.

Agent Winters rolled her eyes as continued to feed the three. Around six that evening Agent Winters had fallen asleep on the couch as the four Avengers sat on a blanket playing with some toys. Seeing that Agent Winters was asleep Tony had gotten a plan. He crawled away from the group, and towards his bed room.

"Mr. Stark I don't think it's wise to be doing that" JARVIS said as Tony began to mess with something under his bed.

"Goo, gah, goo, da" Tony said as he pulled out a box.

"Tony" The tired voice of Agent Winters said at the entrance of the bedroom.

She walked into the room and picked Tony up. Agent Winters headed back to the living room and gave Tony a bottle of warm milk hoping it would make him fall asleep like the others. When Tony was finished she burped him and set him down on the blanket with the others. A few minutes passed he had fallen asleep. Agent Winters smiled and stood up. She picked Tony up carefully and walked back to his room. She placed him on his bed and made sure he could not role off.

Next she picked Dr. Banner up and placed him in his room. She did the same with Thor. Lastly she picked Steve up and headed to his room. She stopped seeing Loki look out a window at the city. She cleared her throat and Loki looked at her.

"Are you leaving when they are back to normal?" She asked him.

"No, once you go to sleep I will leave. I don't think they will treat me nicely once they're back to normal" Loki said as he walked over to Agent Winters who nodded her head in understanding.

"Well then, good-bye Loki" Agent Winters said as he stopped in front of her.

"Good-bye, Agent Winters" Loki said and before Agent Winters knew it Loki quickly kissed her lips.

He smirked pulling away from the short kiss. She blushed and glared at him.

"I will be going now" Loki said and began to walk away.

Agent Winters shook her head confused as to why Loki would do something like that, when he thought mortals were weak and needed to be controlled. With a sigh Agent Winters walked to Steve's room and tucked him into his comfortable bed. Agent Winters let out a yawn and laid down on Steve's bed as she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer.

**~The Next Morning~**

Agent Winters began to stir in her sleep as she felt something warm wrapped around her. She turned in her sleep and felt whatever was wrapped around her move. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up causing the thing that held her wake up and do the same.

She looked over the same time Steve did. They both yelled and fell out off the bed on opposite sides. Steve was the first to stand up and Agent Winters quickly covered her eyes as she saw nothing but skin. Steve looked down and noticed that to and quickly covered himself waist down with his blanket.

"I'm so going to kill Loki" Agent Winters muttered understanding now why Loki kissed her. It was a spell to make her fall asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Penny" Steve said using his nickname for the Agent.

"It's okay, Steve" She said standing up trying to keep her eyes on his face and not his muscled chest, "I should go check on the others"

Steve nodded and watched the Agent leave his room with a red face. Steve quickly threw on a shirt, a pair of boxer and jeans.

"Tony are you awake?" Agent Winters asked as she knocked on the door.

"Five more minutes, Mommy" Came Tony's reply.

Agent Winters rolled her eyes as she turned around to jump at the sight of Dr. Banner walking out of his room naked. She covered her face.

"Dr. Banner please get some clothes on" She muttered to the doctor.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry" Dr. Banner apologized quickly as he ran into his room.

Agent Winters let out a sigh and went to check on Thor. She knocked on his door praying he wasn't naked like the others.

"Thor is in the kitchen already Agent Winters" JARVIS said.

"Thank you, JARVIS" Agent Winters said before walking to the kitchen.

"More!" Thor shouted as he smashed a mug onto the ground.

"Thor, you can't smash things when you want more" Agent Winters said walking into the kitchen.

"My apology, Agent Winters" Thor said.

"Stark keeps telling him that" Steve said from where he stood by the fridge.

Agent Winters turned to the solider and laughed.

"I guess he'll never learn" She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, um what happened yesterday?" Steve asked.

"Well everyone was turned into babies by Loki. Fury told me to come check on you guys, and well I ended up babysitting you all" Agent Winters told, "And I have to say _you _behaved very well, even though you did cling to me like a monkey"

Steve blushed at that remembering a few things, like Tony finding him in the gym, the group of women at the mall bugging Penny about him and asking her questions and having his diaper changed.

"You okay?" She asked after noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah, it's just I'm remembering a few things from yesterday. Did those women actually believed that I was actually your and my son?" Steve asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think they got jealous about it too" Agent Winters told him smiling, "Wouldn't it be weird if that were to actually happen?"

Steve shook his head smiling.

"Yeah, it would be and I'm sorry about clinging to you yesterday. Growing up before my Mom died, she used tell me that she thought I was part monkey when I was a baby because I was constantly wanting to be held by her" Steve said smiling sadly missing him Mother a little.

"It's alright, Steve. I was actually glad to had hold you, or else I would had killed Loki a few times" Agent Winters said smiling at him.

"Oh it's great to be a man! Hello Mommy!" Tony said walking into the room wearing a shirt and jeans.

He walked over to Agent Winters and wrapped an arm around her shoulder holding a glass of scotch.

"I've been dying to have one of these. You know I was trying to sneak some into my bottle yesterday, when you caught me in the act of getting my secret stash under the bed" Tony said smirking.

"I figure, well you owe me five hundred dollars, plus tip for babysitting you and another five hundred for causing trouble yesterday, oh and you most likely will have to pay _wal-mart _for the destruction Thor had caused" Agent Winters told him knocking his arm off her shoulders.

"Aw, what about an IOU, Mommy?" Tony asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop with the Mommy, Tony?" She said giving him a stern look.

"Fine, well I'm going to check on Banner" Tony said.

"And I have to call a pirate" Agent Winters muttered as Tony's laughter filled the room as he walked out.

Agent Winters looked down at her phone and went into her contacts. She pressed Director Pirate and waited for him to answer.

"Winters" Director Fury said.

"The Avengers are back to their adult self, though Tony still acts like a little boy" Agent Winters said.

"Winters, that man will always act like a little boy" Director Fury said.

"I agree completely sir" Agent Winters said as she held in a laugh.

"Good, now I have another mission for you. You might like it or you might not" Directory Fury said.

"What is the mission, sir?" Agent Winters asked.


End file.
